


Big Brother Complex

by Cheloya



Category: Antique Bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Tachibana has concerns.





	Big Brother Complex

"Really, Chikage-san," Yusuke smiled as he folded up his uniform. "It's fine for you to go with Tachibana. Jean-Baptiste isn't in the habit of breaking into apartments."

Chikage didn't respond immediately, dark glasses masking the expression in his eyes. Tachibana, halfway through locking the door for the day, sighed heavily.

"No point arguing with him when he's worried, Ono," he muttered. "Just make sure he remembers how to get home from your place." A pause. "Make sure he knows _to_ get home from your place," the owner added, sourly.

Yusuke laughed. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Tachibana-san..." The playboy smirk was a little less effective with a swollen lip, but he gave it a try anyway. Chikage looked puzzled. Tachibana snorted.

"Luckily, he doesn't either."


End file.
